Untitled for now, suggestions welcome
by ninewalkers
Summary: He decided not to go to Ithilien after the War. Her family has been ruined by her father. They meet and this is the story of their love.Does not follow book or movie explicitly. Just something I thought of. L/OC. R&R please.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine, it's all Tolkien's. Miriel and anyone you don't recognize IS mine.  
  
She ran. Tears streamed from her turquoise eyes as she tripped over a stone and fell. She picked herself up and continued on tirelessly, her black hair billowing behind her. Images kept flashing before her eyes.  
  
Her beautiful mother.  
  
Her beloved brother.  
  
Her father.  
  
The bow.  
  
The knife. And lastly,  
  
The blood.  
  
She could hear hooves in the distance. They were closing in on her. She was going to be slain. She knew it in her heart. Letting out a small whimper, her eyes brightened as she saw the coppice encompassing the Lake of Rhun. Willing herself to move faster, she ran like she had never run before. She reached the trees and climbed up into one. Nimbly, she jumped from one tree to another. As she jumped from one outstretched branch to another, she heard the hooves again. She lay still on the thick branch of a tree and wrapped her cloak around her, leaving only her eyes revealed.  
  
The brown cloak did well to hide her from prying eyes. Horses came into view, their riders looking up at the trees, trying to catch a glimpse of her. Her heart slowed back to its normal rhythm as one by one, the horses moved on. But then, the greatest of all the horses there, a black stallion, came into view, it's rider sitting regal and tall on its back. It was her father, with a look of poor evil in his eyes.  
  
He called out her name, commanding her to show herself to him. Another tear slipped from her eye and landed on the cloak forming a dark spot.  
  
"Hir nin, she is not here. We have searched everywhere." A guard said.  
  
"Obviously not everywhere, otherwise you would have found her," her father replied menacingly. But the guard did not back down.  
  
"My lord, we did not actually see her come into the forest. She could have turned in any direction and gone anywhere." He said. "It is pointless to tire the guards and horses in a search like this."  
  
As she lay in the trees, Miriel feared for the guard's life. Her father would not hesitate to slay one of his own kin. And his chief guard at that. But her father did not move for his weapon. He sat still, thinking for a moment.  
  
"She will not survive out here. Call the guard back. We make for Mordor." With that, he steered his steed out of the trees towards the army waiting outside as his personal guards regrouped.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Miriel jumped down from the tree. She made her way through the thick undergrowth with quick light steps. As she emerged from the forest, she shaded her eyes from the sudden sunlight with a slender hand. She knew that Mordor was due south and she looked in that direction. Her keen elven eyesight saw her father's host moving in that direction.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, she sat on the ground against a rock to gather her thoughts. She had nothing left in this land. But where would she go now? She reached into her cloak pocket for something that her mother had given to her. The scroll was tied with a necklace. It was a silver chain with a turquoise pendant. She fastened it around her neck and unrolled the parchment. It was a map. A map of Middle Earth.  
  
"If you ever need to escape from here, this will help you,"  
  
Her mother's words from long before came back to her. At the time she had wondered what she would have to escape from. But now she knew. Her father was not the person she thought he was. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she thought of her mother but brushed them aside and turned her attention to the map again. To the north-east of Rhun was Mirkwood. Her heart leapt as she remembered that her own mother had been born in Mirkwood before she had been-  
  
"No, I will not think of her now." Miriel told herself. She would make for Mirkwood. Maybe if she told her story to the King, she would find mercy and a place to stay there.  
  
Rolling up the map, she held it and started out on her journey.  
  
A/N: Okay.that was only the prologue. I know it's pretty bad, but give me time ok? 


	2. Newfound Friend

Chapter 1.  
  
Miriel bit her lip as another jagged rock cut into her foot. She looked down at the rocky ground and saw the small trail of blood that had resulted from her cut feet. She breathed a sigh of relief and almost dissolved in tears as her feet met a grassy field. She had been walking for two days and was not even a quarter of the way to Mirkwood. She could see the southern most tip of it if she strained her eyes hard enough.  
  
She needed to rest. She had had no food and almost no water since she had started running 2 days before. But then, she spotted a water hole a mile away. It looked like paradise to her tired eyes as she limped to it and collapsed under the trees.  
  
~*~  
  
Miriel felt a soft nudging in her side. Startled, she snapped awake and rolled to her feet. Her soles were almost fully healed and her eyes cleared to find a beautiful chestnut stallion at her side. She wandered how long she had slept as day had turned to night.  
  
"Manke naa lle tuulo'?" she asked softly, her voice hoarse from thirst. She reached up and stroked the stallion's mane. The horse nuzzled her, and then moved toward the body of water. Miriel's eyes followed the horse and they lit up when her gaze landed on the water. She was feeling energized again and ran to the small oasis. Dropping to her knees, she scooped water into her dry mouth feverishly. After drinking to her heart's content, she splashed her face with the cool water.  
  
The horse was watching her with an interested gleam in its brown eyes and she nearly laughed at the thought of how silly she looked.  
  
"I am sorry mellon nin, I must look like a fool to you," she said, as she stroked the horse's mane once more. She did not feel foolish talking to it. She knew it could understand her perfectly well. She had always had a curious affinity with the gentle creatures. "This horse must be a wanderer with no home, just like me," she thought.  
  
"It is no point traveling now. I will start again at dawn," she told herself. She lay down and leaned against the creature, it's warmth comforting her and lulling her into the dreamless state of sub- consciousness so familiar to elves.  
  
~*~  
  
Miriel woke just as dawn approached. Her newfound friend was off grazing in the distance. Miriel got up and once again took a long drink.  
  
As she sat down to study her map, the horse came up behind her, nuzzling her neck. She was thoroughly enjoying the company of her new friend and travel companion. Mirkwood was still many miles northward though, many days journey on foot. Miriel looked thoughtfully at the stallion.  
  
"Would you let me ride you?" she asked.  
  
The horse snorted in agreement and knelt down for Miriel to climb on. "Diola lle mellon nin. Noro lim." She said soothingly and steered the horse toward the great woods.  
  
They traveled for many days and many nights on a dangerous road. As they approached Mirkwood from the south, the horse suddenly reared up and let out a great cry. Thanks to her previous horse riding lessons, Miriel was able to hold on to the horse and bring him down gently. She knew what had frightened the animal so. There seemed to be a large shadow looming over the southern part of the wood.  
  
Suddenly, out of the trees, an arrow came hurtling towards them. The distance was far, but the aim was true. The arrow pierced Miriel's left arm and a searing pain ran through her body.  
  
"Ai!" she exclaimed clutching her left arm. She dug her heels into the horse's side and he started running. He ran like the wind, as arrows whistled behind them. It was a few hours before they reached the northeastern borders of Mirkwood, where Thranduil, the king and his people lived. By then, Miriel was slumped over the neck of the horse, barely conscious. The next she knew, her mount had halted and an arrow was pointed directly at her neck.  
  
"Who are you? How dare you trespass in our lands?" a commanding voice asked.  
  
"Take me to your king. please," Miriel whispered, before she succumbed to the pain.  
  
Translations:  
  
Manke naa lle tuulo'- Where are you from?  
  
Mellon nin - my friend  
  
Diola lle - thank you  
  
Noro lim - ride on  
  
A/N: The translations might not all be correct. Forgive me if they're wrong. This chapter isn't extremely good, but the real plot will come soon. This is still the intro. 


	3. Inside Palace Walls

Chapter 2  
  
Miriel felt a cold cloth against her head and her eyes fluttered open. She saw the face of a female elf leaning over her.  
  
"Naneth?" Miriel asked softly?  
  
"No milady, you are in Mirkwood, in the houses of healing. I am a healer," the maiden said softly.  
  
Miriel's thoughts cleared and the memory of her ordeal came back to her. "How long have I been here?" she asked the healer.  
  
"Two days milady,"  
  
"Please call me Miriel. I have not woken for two days?"  
  
"No Miriel, you have been unconscious this whole time. But I am glad you are awake. I breathed a sigh of relief when your eyes started fluttering." The healer said with a smile.  
  
"What is your name, dear healer?" Miriel asked.  
  
"My name is Silien. I am actually a tutor for the elflings of Mirkwood, but our guard has just returned from battle and many needed treatment. The other healers are too busy, so I lent my services,"Silien said, bringing a herbal tea for Miriel.  
  
"Here, drink this, you will feel better," Silien said, handing Miriel the bowl.  
  
Miriel let the steaming liquid slide down her throat and instantly felt better, more refreshed and not so sore.  
  
"What happened to me Silien? How did I end up here?" Miriel asked.  
  
"I do not know the whole story, the guards have told me that as soon as you fell well enough, I am to call them and you will be taken to see our King."  
  
"I should proceed now then. But am I to meet Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, in these rags?" Miriel asked, casting a look down at her tattered dress.  
  
"You are right. Come to my home. You can bathe at the river. I will lend you a dress." Silien said, helping Miriel out of the bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Miriel followed the guard silently across the palace grounds, the only sound made was the sound of her dress against the grass. They entered the main palace through a side entrance. Miriel marveled at the architecture. The ceilings were high and wonderfully crafted. There were paintings of historic battles lining the walls; the palace seemed to give off a glow of its own. Miriel smiled to herself, wondering if her mother had ever been in the palace when she had lived in Mirkwood. She knew her mother would have loved it as much as she did.  
  
She was so involved in her thoughts about the palace that she did not realize that the guard had stopped in front a towering pair of oak doors. This must be the great hall where King Thranduil was. Taking a deep breath she calmed her nerves. The guard nodded to the soldiers at the door and they pushed open the door for him. They entered, their footsteps echoing off the stone floor. The Hall was enormous with a throne at the end, in the center. King Thranduil sat on his throne, a picture of splendor and glory. He had not yet seen Miriel and the guard for he was attending to another matter brought up by one of his advisors. Miriel looked around the hall, admiring the beautiful artwork, mostly of woods and nature. When she looked back, she was shocked to find Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, piercing her with his crystal blue gaze, a look of surprise and was it.recognition. on his face. Miriel quickly curtsied before him, and avoided his eyes.  
  
"You are the maiden Miriel, found on the border of Mirkwood?" he questioned, his tone commanding, yet kind at the same time.  
  
"Yes my lord, I am Miriel." She answered, then resumed fixing her eyes elsewhere. She was not comfortable with his gaze; it felt like he was piercing her soul, revealing all her dark secrets.  
  
"You.you must surely also be the daughter of Galadhwen," he said, making her head snap up to face him.  
  
"You knew my mother, my lord?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly at the mention of her beloved mother's name.  
  
"Yes Miriel, your mother was a healer in Mirkwood before.before she left. Being the most skilled, she would tend to the wounded with expert care. Our soldiers trusted her with their very lives. I myself was once healed by her after a long, hard battle." Thranduil said, smiling at Miriel.  
  
Miriel was brimming with questions. But she did not know how to question the king in front of his advisors, guard and servants. It seemed however that Thranduil knew her exact thoughts.  
  
"Excuse us for a while, all of you," he said to those in the hall. He was met with many puzzled looks.  
  
"My lord?" his guard questioned.  
  
"I would like to speak to Miriel alone." Thranduil said, a note of finality in his voice. Swiftly, all other elves left the hall, leaving Miriel alone with the King.  
  
"My lord, how did you know? How did you know I was my mother's daughter?"  
  
"When I awoke after being healed, the first sight I saw was your mother's turquoise eyes, identical to yours. And you look extraordinarily similar to her. The way you look, and carry yourself and walk. Everything about the two of you is the same. There was no way you were not her daughter." He said, smiling kindly.  
  
"Please tell me my lord, why did my mother leave Mirkwood so suddenly?" Miriel asked, desperate for an answer to the question that had plagued her since her mother had told her that she had once lived in Mirkwood.  
  
"She did not tell you?"  
  
"No, she did not, but I want to know,"  
  
"Miriel, your mother's father, your grandfather was captain of the Mirkwood Guard. He died in the very same battle that I fought in many, many years ago. He was a noble warrior and after he died protecting his homeland, your grandmother died of grief. Your mother had nothing left in Mirkwood and made a hasty decision to leave. I never saw her again." Thranduil said.  
  
"Now will you tell me what happened after she left Mirkwood?" Thranduil continued.  
  
So Miriel told him of her mother meeting her father and her life story so far. She was in tears by the end thinking of the events that had taken place weeks before. The grief was still fresh in her heart.  
  
"King Thranduil, I ask nothing from you but for mercy and permission to live in the land my mother loved so much. This is the only link to my family that I have," Miriel asked, a tear slipping down her cheek.  
  
"Of course you will stay here. Any kin of Galadhwen is a friend of mine. Silien the tutor will take care of you as she has been doing so far." Thranduil.  
  
"Thank you my lord," she said, curtsying again before leaving the hall, her heart lighter than before.  
  
As she passed a soldier, she asked him the way to the stables. He pointed her in the right direction and she ran.  
  
"Hello my friend," she said softly as she spotted her horse. He snorted in welcome and came to nuzzle her, leaning over his stable door.  
  
"You saved my life, I cannot thank you enough. I will name you Arod, the noble," she said stroking the horse's nose lovingly. 


	4. Eryn Lasgalen

First of all, let me say that I'm really sorry for taking so long to post the second chap. I'm actually still having exams and I've been grounded for something I didn't do. So yeah.I'm sorry. Anyway.this is chapter 3  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Two months later.  
  
Miriel smiled as she watched the group of elflings in front of her, working diligently on their maps. She looked over at the group of Silien's charges and saw a similar sight. Miriel was thoroughly enjoying her duty of tutor to the elflings, which Silien had given to her after being awed by Miriel's extensive knowledge of Middle-Earth and its history. Her mother had been an intelligent elf herself, and had thought that her daughter should be no different. Therefore from a very young age, Miriel and her brother had been taught in secret by their mother history of Middle-Earth and its peoples. Her father on the other hand had disapproved of education thinking that his son would need none to join the army and his daughter would need none to help her mother run the home.  
  
She also understood why Silien had given her the duty. The elflings were a boisterous group of people. When they were not working diligently, they were noisy and mischievous, but nonetheless, Miriel loved them as though they were her own.  
  
She snapped out of her reverie as one of the young maidens held up her beautiful, completed map with pride.  
  
"I'm done Miriel," she called out, her brown eyes twinkling. Miriel walked over and examined the map. She was amazed at how detailed it was. She herself could not have drawn a better one.  
  
"This is wonderful Anarwen. It is perfect." Miriel said smiling down at the happy child.  
  
"Can I go now? Since I'm done? It is almost the end of the lesson," Anarwen asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Anarwen, but you know the rules, Silien and I are to follow all of you until you get home," Miriel said to her as well as to the other nine children.  
  
Anarwen sighed but then an interesting book caught her eye and she took it and sat in a corner of the schoolhouse to read.  
  
Later, Silien put out the last dish for dinner and the two maidens along with Dormallen, Silien's husband sat down to eat. Miriel did have her own home, the flet where her mother had lived, in fact, but she liked to join her two friends for dinner occasionally. They talked and laughed gaily as Miriel described the latest escapades of the elflings to Dormallen.  
  
~*~  
  
One year later  
  
Miriel glanced southward toward the southern tip of Mirkwood. She felt a wave of fear pass through her as she saw the dark shadow looming over it. She felt a pang of fear and nervousness as she imagined what Dormallen was feeling, as part of the Mirkwood guard, he was at that moment itself fighting the orcs and spiders drawing ever closer to Thranduil's home. She could not even imagine what Silien went through everytime Dormallen left.  
  
That night, her heart filled with joy as Dormallen came home, tired, slightly injured, and battered, but alive none the less. The last battle had been won, but what of the next one? Miriel thought to herself. She knew what the shadow was, and so did everyone else. She also knew that Mordor was gathering strength again. "When would the final battle between good and evil take place?" She wondered. With those thoughts, Miriel went to bed, confused and scared.  
  
The next morning, she awoke, feeling slightly more refreshed and less scared. Somehow, the air she was breathing seemed cleaner; more pure. Miriel began to question her own sanity with a chuckle. Surely she was imagning things. But the moment she went out of her home into the woods, she knew she was not. It was as if the dark, depression that had engulfed Mirkwood previously had suddenly and unexplainably been lifted overnight. Miriel looked to the south and to her great astonishment, the shadow had lifted. It was as if the past year had been a dream; but how could Mirkwood suddenly be beautiful, peaceful, calm and safe, all in the span of one night? Could the necromancer's fortress, Dol Guldur, the orcs and the spiders really be gone?  
  
Confused, she ran back to Silien's home. She found Silien and Dormallen looking at astonishment at each other and so were other elves. So Miriel was really not alone, others felt it too.  
  
"What's going on? How could something like this just happen overnight?" Dormallen asked, confused but still, delighted.  
  
"Never mind that. Praise the Valar. After so many years, the shadow over Mirkwood has finally lifted." An elf, and fellow soldier said to Dormallen.  
  
~*~  
  
That evening, a great feast was held in celebration of the end of Mirkwood and the beginning of Eryn Lasgalen, Greenwood the Great. It was help at the palace and all were invited. Dressed in their best, Silien, Miriel and Dormallen danced, sang and laughed with the other elves.  
  
King Thranduil's speech was short but moving and he praised whatever power that had finally washed Greenwood clean. His only regret, he said, was that his son could not be with him to join in the celebration.  
  
"King Thranduil has a son?" Miriel asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, Prince Legolas. He went on an errand to Rivendell a year ago, but never returned." Dormallen said.  
  
"Is he dead?" Miriel asked.  
  
"Legolas was in the Mirkwood Guard when he lived here. In fact, he was the vice-captain and the best archer in Middle-earth, not to mention one of the best fighters as well. Knowing him, he's still alive and well, probably on some quest, fighting off orcs," Dormallen answered.  
  
"His archery skills are not the only thing Legolas is known for. Many a maiden are smitten with his fair looks. He is one of the most beautiful elves I have ever laid eyes on," Silien said.  
  
"Really? Well Legolas seems like a very interesting person. Maybe I will get a chance to see him if he returns to Greenwood." Miriel mused.  
  
~*~  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
Miriel laughed delightedly as the rain poured down on her in the clearing. She had never felt so alive in her whole life. She danced in circles, with her arms spread out and her drenched hair flying behind her. Her blue dress clung to her skin and water ran in rivulets down her neck, arms and back. It felt so good to be able to roam the forests without worrying about spiders or orcs anymore. Just then, she heard trumpets coming from the city and a faraway voices shouting. Someone had arrived!! But who?  
  
Miriel ran down the forest trail toward the city until she saw a white stallion galloping ahead of her, its rider cloaked. She was so curious as to who the stranger was that she stepped on a rotting twig, which splintered with a crack beneath her foot. The rider immediately stopped his horse at the sound and turned in her direction. Miriel looked up at the rider from behind a tree and found herself staring into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. 


	5. A dance or two

Chapter 4.  
  
Miriel stared as though transfixed at the stranger whose face was half hidden, but whose eyes were bright like the sun. Then, the trumpets sounded again in the distance. Miriel and the stranger broke their gaze and looked towards the city. By the time the stranger looked back, Miriel was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas furrowed his brow and quickly looked up and surveyed his surroundings. He spotted the maiden in the blue dress running swiftly between trees, back to the city. Why had she run? Who was she? The questions ran through Legolas' mind, while the image of her beautiful face lingered in front of his eyes. He spurred his horse on and resumed his journey towards the city, all the while looking out for the girl. As he reached the castle, he saw her, slipping into one of the nearby houses, with a last glance back towards him.  
  
The cheering that erupted as he dismounted and threw his hood back, revealing his true identity, interrupted Legolas' thoughts. His face spread into a grin as he bounded up the steps of the castle, to see his father.  
  
The reunion was a tearful one. Thranduil was so relieved and happy that Legolas was home that he ordered for a feast to be prepared and for the whole of Mirkwood to be invited.  
  
~*~  
  
Later, Miriel stood in the doorway of her home with Silien as they read the invitation. The feast was to be held the next night at the palace. Now Miriel knew who the stranger on horseback was. Somehow, after she had glanced into his piercing blue eyes, she had not been able to stop thinking about him. She would never have thought, from the way he dressed, or his mannerisms that he was a prince and then she had found out that he was in fact, Legolas, prince and heir to the thrown of Greenwood, the largest, most spectacular forest in all of Middle Earth.  
  
The next evening, Miriel surveyed herself in the full-length mirror in her bedroom. She was wearing a white and silver silk gown, with a form fitting bodice and long flowing skirt. The sleeves were long and billowing, slit at the wrists. Miriel had done nothing special to her hair but pulled the top layer back and secured it with a string of beautiful white flowers. She had tied her hair back with flowers for the past one year, in memory of her mother who had done the same when she was alive. Miriel's thoughts drifted to her beautiful mother as she picked up the turquoise pendant on the silver chain her mother had given her.  
  
"Miriel, are you ready?" Silien asked, entering the bedroom and stirring Miriel out of her reverie. She took the chain and fastened it around Miriel's neck. The pendant gleamed at Miriel's smooth neck.  
  
"Yes, where is Dormallen?"  
  
"He has been at the palace since morning helping to set up the dining hall along with the rest of the guard. That elf lives for the moments he spends with his fellow soldiers," Silien said with a laugh.  
  
"Nay my friend, he also lives for the time he spends with you," Miriel said, grinning at the older maiden.  
  
Silien grinned and took Miriel's hand in her own. They proceeded towards the palace, following the large crowd of elves already making their way there. They were ushered to a table by one of the servants where Dormallen and a few of his fellow soldiers and their families were already seated. Miriel and Silien waved and said hello to many of their students on the way.  
  
"I wonder if any of the other maidens look as stunning as the two of you tonight," he said, kissing both their hands. Silien laughed and planted a kiss on her husband's cheek.  
  
"And I wonder if any other soldier is looking more handsome than you tonight." She said, gesturing to Dormallen's dark green outfit.  
  
At that moment King Thranduil stepped up onto the podium. "I would like to thank each and every one here for gracing this truly wonderful occasion. I must admit that for many months I feared Legolas was in grave danger when he did not return from his journey to Rivendell as a messenger. When I heard the trumpets signaling the arrival of my son, joy that no words can express filled my heart. Legolas has told me that his return was postponed for almost a year due to his involvement in great part in the War of the Ring. Ladies and gentlemen, in addition to celebrating the return of my son, it gives me great pleasure to inform you that we are also celebrating the final destruction of the Dark Lord Sauron!" Thranduil said. The cheering of all the elves drowned his voice out.  
  
Thranduil held out a hand to someone at the side of the podium and Legolas, dressed in beautiful, dark blue raiment that brought out the color of his eyes, stepped onto the podium, after which the volume of the cheering increased.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas took another sip of his wine as he watched the turquoise-eyed maiden he had seen the day before laugh with her friend. She was extremely beautiful. He wondered whether he should ask her to dance; yet he felt slightly nervous. As though she could feel him staring at her, she turned, and looked straight at him. She smiled slightly and held his gaze, then turned back to her friend.  
  
Legolas set down his goblet of wine and walked over to the maiden. "Would you like to dance," he asked, extending his hand for her to take.  
  
She looked stunned for a moment, then took his hand and gracefully followed him to the dance floor. They found a rhythm and started dancing.  
  
"You are a wonderful dancer," he told her as they twirled around the dance floor. Miriel blushed at the compliment.  
  
"You are a wonderful dancer as well Prince Legolas," she replied.  
  
Legolas chuckled. "You know my name, o fair lady, yet I do not know yours," he said, smiling down at her.  
  
"My name is Miriel, I am a tutor," she said, only then realizing how tall Legolas really was. She herself was taller than many elven maidens she knew, but Legolas still towered over her. She smiled to herself quietly as they continued to dance around the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, Legolas finally escorted Miriel back to her seat. "Well goodbye, Prince Legolas, thank you for the wonderful evening," she said politely.  
  
"Please call me Legolas. And this is not goodbye my lady. I think we will see much more of each other as time progresses," he said, holding on to her hand slightly longer than necessary before smiling and turning away. 


	6. author's note, not a real chapter, but p...

Small author's note.  
  
Well.it's happened. I finally got my first flame. I was wondering when that would happen. Anyway.thank you 'writer from rivendell' for your comments. I wish to address a few of them.  
  
Firstly- turquoise just means blue-green. I have a teacher with blue green contacts and black hair, and she looks pretty, so she was kinda my inspiration for Miriel.  
  
Secondly- I did not explicitly state that Miriel's father killed her mother and brother, though I admit I did make it sound like he did. There's actually something else to that particular part of her past that might come in later when she gets closer to Legolas.  
  
Third- a mistake on my part. I did not read "The Hobbit" closely enough. I apologize for writing about Thranduil's castle as one above ground when it is actually in a huge underground cave. If I have the time, I will rectify this mistake.  
  
Fourth- I was under the impression that a Mary-Sue was a story where a girl from earth falls into Middle Earth, maybe joins the fellowship and falls in love with one of the lead male characters. Therefore, since you said my story was a Mary-Sue, even though Miriel was born in Middle-Earth, I would like some clarification from other writers if possible on this matter. Thanks.  
  
I think that's about all. The next chapter will be up soon. Oh and thanks a million MoNkeY BaBi for your title suggestions. I'll definitely consider them. Meanwhile others are also welcome and much appreciated.  
  
Signing off, Ninewalkers 


End file.
